I Love You to the Moon and Back
by kpopfanfic.ind
Summary: Kisah percintaan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol... ChanBaek GS writer: Bee (idea chap 1-4 : Bell)
1. The Day I Met You

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 1)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 1

The Day I Met You

Author POV

Pada pagi hari keramaian sudah memenuhi atmosfir rumah yang bisa di katakan cukup mewah. Namun keramaian ini hampir seperti berada di dalam sebuah pasar swalayan, bedanya hanya pada jumlah orangnya. Ya! jika pasar ramai tentu karena kepadatan orang. Tapi tidak dengan rumah ini yang hanya ada 3 orang, Seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan satu anak tampan dan seorang keponakan tersayangnya.

"bagaimana ini…"

"kenapa kesiangan seperti ini…"

Kehebohan ini berasal dari mulut seorang yeoja berambut Bob hitam bernama Han Sunjoong. Sedangkan mendengar kehebohan ini, namja tinggi berwajah tampan bermata besar hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namja tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol. Mereka adalah sepupu kandung. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sunjoong tinggal bersama keluarga Chanyeol? Jawabnya adalah karena gadis itu akan menetap hingga kuliahnya selesai. Ya mereka pun satu universitas.

"Yak! Channie.. PPALI!" pekik Sunjoong dengan suara 5 oktafnya.

"aisshh..kau ini!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Imonie.., kami pergi dulu. Annyeong..!" seru Sunjoong menarik Chanyeol setelah mengucap salam pada bibinya tersebut.

Skip Time

Tiba di kuliah, tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu dengan penampilan seperti namja manly. Sepatu kets, jeans panjang dengan sedikit style robekan, kaos hitam yang cukup longgar di tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan penampilan Sunjoong, blazer putih dengan lengan yang hampir menutupi tangannya, jeans ketat dan kaki yang terbungkus flatshoes. Dia adalah sahabat kecil Chanyeol dan Sunjoong. Yeoja bernama Kwon Minrae itu awalnnya hanya dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi karena Sunjoong sering berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, mereka pun menjadi dekat hingga sekarang.

"eoh? Kenapa kau berjalan begitu santai?" tanya Sunjoong mendekati Minrae.

"kau tidak ingat jika Kim seongsaenim selalu datang lama?" balas Minrae.

"kau dengar itu? Ckckck…kau bisa saja menghancurkan gendang telingaku!" protes Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun segera menuju kelas terkecuali Chanyeol dengan kelas berbeda. Sepertinya untuk hari ini Sunjoong dan Minrae benar-benar telat. Saat mereka membuka pintu, mereka mendapati Kim seongsaenim yang sudah datang beberapa menit lalu. Namun kedua mata mereka langsung beralih pada seorang yeoja asing yang berdiri tepat di samping Kim seongsaenim.

"beruntung pelajaran belum di mulai, kalian bisa duduk!" ujar Kim seongsaenim.

"ahh.. !" balas Sunjoong dan Minrae bersamaan.

Saat mereka duduk, pandangan mereka kembali pada yeoja mungil berambut hitam lurus panjang berponi, bermata sipit dan bibirnya tipis. Bisa mereka tebak kalau dia anak baru di kuliah ini.

"annyeong haseyo! Chonun Byun Baekhyun imnida..! aku harap kita bisa berteman baik. Gamsahamnida!" seru yeoja mungil tersebut.

Selesai memperkenalkan diri, Baekhyun segera duduk pada kursi kosong di samping kanan Sunjoong dan di samping kiri Minrae. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada mereka yang juga membalas senyuman tersebut.

Skip Time

"Baekhyun-sshi! Kau harus berkeliling melihat-lihat gedung kuliah ini. Kami bisa menemanimu. Tapi setelah kita makan di kantin. Eottae?" tanya Minrae.

"ckckck..kau belum memperkenalkan diri padanya!" timpal Sunjoong.

"aahh..mianhamnida! annyeong Kwon Minrae imnida."

"Sunjoong imnida!"

"annyeong Minrae-sshi, Sunjoong-sshi!" balas Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kini mereka menuju kantin terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun terus menerus memperhatikan setiap sudut kantin tersebut. Sesekali ia juga memperhatikan kedua yeoja di hadapannya ini. Bibirnya terangkat kecil ketika melihat Sunjoong dan Minrae yang sedikit berdebat dengan mimik yang cukup lucu.

"ahh..mian Baekhyun-sshi! Kami mengabaikanmu dengan debatan kami." ucap Minrae.

"panggil saja Baekhyun agar terdengar tidak kaku." ujar Baekhyun.

"kau benar! Gurae, kau pun panggil aku cukup dengan Joongie." balas Sunjoong.

"dan aku Rae tak masalah." sambung Minrae.

Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap kedua teman barunya ini. Sikap mereka jauh dari penampilan yang sekarang mereka kenakan. Minrae yang terlihat sangat tomboy, tapi ia berbicara dengan lembut dan tenang. Sedangakan wajah Sunjoong yang cute dan terkesan terlihat calm, namun ketika bicara ia sangat energic dan cukup cerewet. Bahkan Baekhyun seperti bercermin pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Sunjoong.

"Joongie! Sepertinya itu Chanyeol!" seru Minrae mengarah pada namja tinggi sedang berjalan.

"YA…tiang listrik berjalan..! Park Channie kemarilah.." pekik Sunjoong melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang mendesis.

Dengan malas, Chanyeol menghampirinya. Selama melangkah, kedua matanya menangkap seorang yeoja mungil yang duduk di hadapan Sunjoong dan Minrae.

"waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sunjoong, sesekali melirik yeoja tepat di samping kanan ia berdiri.

"aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baru kami ini!" jelas Sunjoong mengarah pada Baekhyun.

"annyeong haseyo! Byun Baekhyun imnida.." seru Baekhyun menjabat tangan dengan senyum manisnya yang siapa pun melihat akan terpesona.

"Park Chanyeol imnida..!" balas Chanyeol menerima jabatan tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"…"

"ehemmm…! Sepertinya cukup jabat tangannya." ucap Sunjoong.

"aahhh…mian!" balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"sebaiknya perkenalan kalian cukup disini, sekarang waktunya kami memperkenalkan gedung kuliah ini." sambung Minrae.

"jja…!" seru Sunjoong menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"annyeong Channie.." goda Minrae segera mengikuti kedua temannya tersebut.

"Hei! Cepat berikan uangmu…"

Sunjoong yang baru saja keluar dari toilet melihat seorang pria berwajah baby face sedang dipalak oleh ketiga pria berbadan lebih besar darinya. Dia kenal yang sedang dipalak itu, dia Kim Minseok si pemalu.

Dengan cepat Sunjoong memasang wajah lugunya dan menghampiri keempat orang itu.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya sok polos.

Ketiga orang yang sedang memalak itu terkejut saat melihat Sunjoong menatap mereka polos.

"sedang berbuat jahat yah?" lanjutnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya dengan mata yang basah.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sunjoong memakai trik ini, dia memang sering menggunakan wajahnya yang imut dan terkesan polos untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dengan berpura-pura polos, orang-orang tidak pernah tega padanya.

"oppa baik-baik saja?" kini Sunjoong menatap sebentar kea rah lelaki yang sedang dibully.

"oppadeul aku mohon hentikan…hanya hari ini saja, atau kali ini saja jangan berbuat jahat.." pinta gadis itu dengan wajah memelas, matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Ketiga pem-bully itu hanya bisa diam dan saling tatap, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"aku mohon…" pintanya lagi dengan suara memelas.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis apalagi gadis itu berwajah lugu, mereka pergi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"dasar lelaki-lelaki bodoh!" umpat gadis itu kasar, membuat lelaki yang berada di sampingnya tersentak kaget.

"dan kau Kim Minseok! Harusnya bisa membela diri sendiri, kau bahkan harus diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis. Apa kau tidak malu?" bentak Sunjoong galak.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat tingkah Sunjoong yang berbeda beberapa menit lalu, "bagai-"

"aku tau kau siapa! Kim Minseok si pemalu yang selalu dibully dan tidak pernah melawan!"

"aku tidak melawan karena-"

"aku tidak peduli alasanmu!" potong si gadis berambut bob itu.

"aku benci pria lemah," gumamnya pelan dengan nada ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minseok yang menatap punggungnya dengan wajah mengeras. Lalu Minseok mengalihkan pandangnya ke lantai.

Semua pelajaran sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Mereka semua bersiap untuk pulang. Selesai merapihkan semua buku, Minrae menghampiri Sunjoong.

"Joongie-ya! kau tau, Baekhyun sangat baik dalam musik." seru Minrae.

"jinjja?" kejut Sunjoong langsung menoleh Baekhyun.

"ne! selama sekolah aku mempunyai sebuah kelompok bernyanyi." jelas Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kita bisa bernyanyi bersama!"

semangat Sunjoong merangkul Baekhyun.

"apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan cekikanmu." timpal Minrae.

Sunjoong segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil nafas.

"Rae sudah menceritakan semua tentang kau dan persahabatan kalian! sepertinya kita akan berteman dengan baik setelah mempunyai banyak kecocokan." celoteh Baekhyun.

"tentu saja! ok, aku ingin pergi sekarang. kalian bisa pulang bersama. Annyeong.."

Minrae berlalu begitu saja dari kedua temannya tersebut. Sunjoong pun hanya bisa memutar mata malas ketika ia tau kalau Minrae pasti akan ke ruang basket. Namun sekarang ia tidak lagi pulang sendiri, karena Baekhyun masih disisinya.

"ahhh...waktu yang tepat!" gumam Minrae saat tiba di ruang basket yang sepi.

Saat ia ingin mengganti baju, seseorang menghentikannya dengan baju yang sudah setengah terangkat. Dengan cepat Minrae menurunkan baju lalu menoleh ke sumber suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"YAK! kau harusnya tidak berada di belakangku saat aku hampir membuka baju." timpal Minrae menatap tajam pada namja di hadapannya.

Namja berambut blonde, berwajah kecil namun terkesan cantik, bibir mungil, dan bermata teduh namun membalas tatapan tajam tersebut.

"bukankah ada ruang salin?" balas namja tersebut.

"aahh..seharusnya aku mengunci pintunya tadi!" pikir Minrae.

"siapa kau yang bisa-bisanya mengunci ruangan ini?"

"Kwon Minrae! Member dari team basket ini."

"kalau begitu perkenalkan, . imnida! kapten basket ini." balas namja tersebut menyeringai dan di respon tatapan lebar oleh Minrae.

TBC

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	2. Do You Know part A

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 2)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 2A

Are you a good girl?

Park Chanyeol POV

Hari ini aku cukup bebas karena Sunjoong tidak pergi kuliah bersamaku. Anak itu sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, sepertinya dia pergi bersama Minrae. Waktu masih cukup panjang untuk pergi ke kampus, itu artinya aku tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku pergi menggunakan motor yang jarang ku kendarai jika aku pergi bersama Sunjoong. Kami selalu naik mobil karena gadis itu anti dengan panas.

"CHANNIE!"

Pekikan itu hampir membuat koridor kampus ini runtuh. Tanpa aku menoleh kebelakang, aku sudah tahu pemilik suara itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupuku Sunjoong. Dengan malas aku membalikkan arah. Aku bahkan baru saja tiba di kampus dan baru mendapat kebebasan, namun anak ini tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"wae-" ucapanku terhenti ketika mendapati ketiga gadis di hadapanku.

Nafasku tercekat beberapa detik dengan tatapanku yang tertuju pada gadis mungil di hadapanku sekarang. Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum sangat manis yang menurutku sangat mematikan.

"kebetulan kita bertemu! ayo sarapan pagi bersama.." seru Minrae menghamburkan lamunanku.

"m-mwo? a-ku-" balasku sedikit terkejut.

"jangan banyak tanya! Aku tau kau belum sarapan. Jja.." timpal Sunjoong menarik Baekhyun melewati begitu saja.

Gadis mungil itu menoleh ke arahku sekilas lalu tertunduk dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima sikap Sunjoong seperti itu. Aku masih diam di tempat hingga jarak mereka beberapa meter dari pandanganku.

"kau masih ingin diam disini berapa lama?" tanya Minrae mengejutka ku untuk kedua kalinya.

"aahh..ne!" canggungku.

Kini kami berada di kantin yang tidak begitu ramai. Aku duduk di samping kiri Minrae dan di hadapanku Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan Sunjoong.

Byun Baekhyun POV

Sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu memikirkan siapa namja tinggi, kuping lebar, hidung mancung, rambut hitam, dan bermata besar ini. Ya harus ku akui dia..tampan. Kemarin Minrae menceritakan sedikit padaku saat Sunjoong ke toilet.

Flashback#

"siapa namja yang kalian kenalkan tadi?"

"Chanyeol dan Sunjoong adalah sepupu dengan beda marga. Selama kuliah, Sunjoong menetap di rumah bibinya yang tak lain eomma dari Chanyeol."

"lalu sepertinya kau pun dekat dengan namja itu."

"aahhh...itu karena kami bertetangga! sebenarnya aku lebih dahulu dekat dengan Chanyeol sejak kecil karena kami bersahabat. Tapi setelah Sunjoong datang, sekarang aku lebih dekat dengannya." jelas Minrae di sambung dengan tawa kecilnya.

Flashback End#

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami semua. Kami sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. ahh..tapi tidak dengan dua gadis ini. Seperti biasa, Sunjoong dan Minrae selalu akan ada perbincangan kecil yang pada akhirnya menjadi perdebatan. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Namun, aku tau ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Park Chanyeol, namja itu selalu menatapku. Bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan, dia tidak seperti orang yang menggodaku. Tatapannya datar.

"Channie, apa kau tidak malu duduk dengan para gadis?" goda Sunjoong tertawa lepas.

"bukankah kalian yang memintaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat.

"kalian? sepertinya tidak denganku!" sambungku tertawa kecil.

"hancurlah kau Channie..!" timpal Minrae ikut tertawa lepas.

"gurae! Aku pergi sekarang.." balasnya beranjak duduk.

"ahhh..mian! aku tidak bermaksud begitu." jelasku tanpa sadar menahan tangannya.

"diamlah ditepat bodoh!" timpal Sunjoong.

"tenanglah! Kau akan terlepas dari sepupu ini 2 tahun lagi." seru Minrae tertawa kecil.

Namja ini pun kembali duduk. Tentu saja aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku darinya. sudah kedua kalinya tanganku menyentuh tangannya. Dan aku malu harus mengatakan ini, 'dia membuatku nyaman'. Jangan tanyakan lebih pada perasaanku sekarang.

Author POV

Selesai jam kuliah, seperti biasa Minrae akan meninggalkan Sunjoong dan Baekhyun. Untuk kali ini dia bukan latihan. Melainkan bertanding basket. Namun gadis itu bukan bertanding dengan sesama gadis, melainkan dengan kapten basket. Ya, Luhan. Namja yang ia temui kemarin. Sunjoong pun sudah mengetahuinya langsung dari mulut Minrae. Semalam mereka teleponan dan saling tukar cerita. Walau hanya mendengar, Sunjoong sangat geram dengan sikap Luhan yang berani menjelekan Minrae sahabat terbaiknya.

Sunjoong mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut menonton pertandingan indoor tersebut. Cukup banyak yang menonton pertandingan ini termasuk para gadis yang selalu berteriak nama Luhan.

"Chanyeol dan Minrae team basket?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama teamnya.

"ne! mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama." jawab Sunjoong masih fokus pada pertandingan Minrae dan Luhan yang sudah di mulai sejak tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan selesai dan pemenangan pertandingan ini tak lain adalah Luhan kapten basket tersebut. Melihat tatapan tajam Luhan pada Minrae, membuat Sunjoong gerah dan sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia pun turun dari kursi penonton lalu mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"lihatlah! ini sudah terbukti siapa yang bodoh disini Mister Kwon Minrae.." ucap Luhan menatap intens dengan penekanan pada sebutan nama Minrae.

"MWO-ya? kau bilang apa tadi?" timpal Sunjoong dengan Baekhyun yang mengekorinya.

"B.O.D.O.H!" balas Luhan menyeringai.

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat di pipi kiri mulus milik Luhan. Semua orang terkejut melihat pemandangan ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan Joongie-ya.." kejut Minrae mengerjap tak percaya.

"tentu saja membalas perkataannya padamu. OH MY...kenapa kau tidak sama sekali marah padanya? kau sudah di permalukan Rae-ah!"

"biarkan saja Miss Luhan ini...! aku tidak menganggap serius pertandingan ini."

"ckckck...kau tidak menerima kekalahan ini eoh?" lanjut Luhan.

"kau-" belum sempat Sunjoong ingin mengacak-acak mukanya lagi, kini Chanyeol mengambil tindakan untuk menjauhkan sepupunya tersebut keluar dari ruangan ini.

"aku tidak ingin banyak omong tapi aku hanya ingin bilang, kaulah yang harusnya malu dengan pertandingan ini. bagaimana bisa namja melawan yeoja?" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja menarik Minrae.

TBC


	3. Do You Know part B

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 2)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 2B

Are you a good girl?

Setelah cukup jauh menarik Sunjoong, gadis itu langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia menatap sepupunya tersebut dengan tatapan mematikan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tau kalau gadis ini sedang kesal padanya.

"kau tau? kau mempermalukanku tadi!" balas Chanyeol mendecih.

"bahkan kau hanya diam saja saat melihat sahabat kecilmu di permalukan seperti itu! kau hanya bermodal tampan saja, tapi kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih dari kata tampan. Kau bahkan masih belum berubah! Chanyeol, si namja datar tak mempunyai rasa."

Amarah Sunjoong sudah meluap. Emosinya sudah tak terkendali. Mendengar perkataan gadis ini, membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia hanya membuang nafas berat. Lalu segera pergi begitu saja sebelum perdebatan ini semakin hebat.

Kini Sunjoong sudah benar-benar sendiri. Langkahnya menuju ke toilet. Sepertinya dia perlu cuci muka untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Selesai cuci muka, ia segera keluar dari toilet akan tetapi ada dua orang laki-laki sudah menghalanginya tepat di depan pintu toilet. Tatapan mereka sangatlah menusuk seperti menyimpan dendam.

"eoh? Ada apa?" tanya Sunjoong memasang wajah lugunya lagi, begitulah triknya.

"ckckck...pura-pura sok polos! Kami sudah melihat di balik kepolosanmu." timpal namja tinggi berkulit putih susu, berambut hitam sedikit membelah tengah.

"kau sudah mempermalukan kapten basket kami! kau masih bertanya ada apa?" sambung namja tinggi berkulit tan, berambut sedikit cokelat.

"jadi anak itu memerintahkan kalian untuk ini? jangan harap kalian bisa menyentuhku!"

"tanpa dia suruh, dengan senang hati kami melakukan ini!"

"ne! kau harus diberi hukuman."

"yak! jangan mendekat!"

Setiap langkah kedua pria itu, Sunjoong akan mundur dan berteriak. Ketika teriakannya lebih tinggi saat dua namja ini merobek lengan bajunya, seseorang memukulnya hingga terjatuh. Seorang namja dengan Hapkidonya telah berhasil mengusir kedua namja tersebut.

"gwaenchanayo?"

"ka-kau bisa Hapkido?" tanya Sunjoong tak percaya kalau Minseok, namja yang di matanya lemah sekarang telah menolongnya.

"tidak setiap kekerasan di balas kekerasan. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah di luar batas. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budiku." balasnya tersenyum manis.

"pakailah ini! kau tidak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan lengan bajumu yang sobek ini." ujarnya memberikan sweater pada Sunjoong.

"gamsahamnida!" balas Sunjoong tersenyum simpul.

"hari sudah sangat sore! Kau mau ku antar?" usul Minseok.

Sunjoong tak menolak penawaran namja mungil ini. Mereka pun segera keluar dari kampus dengan sebuah motor yang Minseok kendarai. Sepanjang jalan, Sunjoong bercerita tentang kejadian hari ini. Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul merespon pembicaraan gadis ini. di pikirannya saat ini bahwa sikap gadis ini benar-benar berlawanan dengan wajahnya.

"gamsahamnida! Ahhh...Sunjoong imnida.." seru gadis berambut bob ini setelah turun dari motor lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"dan ini sweatermu! Kau bisa ambil sekarang.." lanjutnya.

"gurae! Aku pergi.." balas Minseok.

Skip Time

Setelah semalam Minseok menceritakan kembali pada Luhan sahabat terdekatnya sekaligus tetangganya, namja itu menyarankannya untuk segera meminta maaf. Bagaimana bisa seorang Luhan harus bertekuk lutu meminta maaf pada gadis bernama Minrae itu? Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir untuk ini.

Ketika Luhan tak sengaja melewati kantin, ia melihat Minrae bersama kedua temannya. Dan tentu saja kedua temannya yang mempermalukannya di hadapan para teamnya. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan Minrae yang asik bersanda gurau tersebut.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Luhan, sekarang ini langkahnya mulai mendekati Minrae. Dan tepat di hadapan Minrae, gadis itu langsung terkejut mendapati Luhan yang mematung namun terlihat angkuh.

"dengar baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulang ini untuk berkali-kali!" ujar Luhan.

"hmmm..maaf untuk kemarin!" lanjut segera beranjak pergi.

"aku tidak menyimpan perasaan dendam padamu, itu hanyalah sebuah pertandingan yang ku mau. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kau tidak begitu bersalah." jelas Minrae membuat langkah Luhan berhenti sejenak kemudian melangkah kembali.

"aiisshhh…! YAK…kau mengabaikannya..!" timpal Sunjoong geram namun ditahan Baekhyun. Jika tidak, mungkin Sunjoong sudah menelan Luhan mentah-mentah.

TBC


	4. Are You a Good Girl? part A

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK(Chap 3)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 3A

Do You Know?

Byun Baekhyun POV

Hari ini tidak ada jam kuliah, jadi ku putuskan untuk keluar rumah. Aku ragu untuk mengajak Sunjoong atau Minrae pergi bersama. Karena sebelumnya mereka sudah memberitahuku jika mereka sibuk urusan masing-masing. Sepertinya ke tempat toko album musik menyenangkan.

Tempat seperti ini sudah menjadi favoritku jika menyendiri. Ya...walau kita tidak membeli sebuah album dvd, kita bisa mendengar lagu di tempat ini yang sudah tersedia. Beruntung hari ini pengunjung tidak begitu ramai. Aku bisa mendengar musik baru dengan bebas.

Kepalaku ikut bergoyang seiring alunan lagu yang ku dengar melalui aerphone, dan sesekali bergumam mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut. Namun selang waktu seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

"Chan-yeol?" kejutku rendah.

"kau suka mendengarkan lagu?" tanyanya dengan segera aku lepaskan aerphone ini.

"ahh..ne! sejak kecil aku sangat suka musik."

Tiba-tiba namja tinggi ini mengambil aerphone ku lalu segera ia lekatkan pada telinganya.

"kau suka lagu jenis ini?" tanyanya.

"semua jenis lagu aku menyukainya!"

"aku punya sebuah lagu hasil kolaborasi Sunjoong dan Minrae." jelasnya datar.

"jinjja? Bisakah ku dengar?"

Chanyeol mengajakku ke tepi sungai Han. Dia benar, kalau berlama-lama berada di dalam toko itu mungkin pemilik toko akan menegur kami. Sungai Han tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai.

Kemudian namja yang terlihat datar sekaligus dingin ini mengeluarkan sebuah ipod kecil dari sakunya. Aku cukup terkejut saat ia memasangkan headset pada kedua telingaku. Sekarang aku bisa mendengar sebuah lagu ballad namun sedikit dibubuhi beat disana. Aku pun bisa mendengar bagian rapp yang indah. Rapp dari yeoja yang lembut disatukan rapp ngebass dari seorang namja yang ku yakin itu Chanyeol.

"siapa yang rapp bersamamu?" tanyaku menolehnya.

"Minrae!" jawabnya tersenyum simpul.

Park Chanyeol POV

Sejak pertemuan ku dan Baekhyun saat hari libur yang lalu, kami saling bertukar nomor telepon juga akhir-akhir ini kami selalu chatting hingga tengah malam. Aku mulai mengenali Baekhyun lebih walau melalui chatting. Ku pikir dia adalah gadis yang tak banyak bicara atau pemalu, sepertinya itu lawan dari jati dirinya. Baekhyun yang kini ku kenal adalah mempunyai humor tinggi, ceria, menggemaskan, dan manis.

"apa yang kau lamunkan?" timpal Luhan menepuk bahuku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"kau ingin ke kantin bersama?" seru Minseok.

"ahhh.. ok!" balas ku.

Tepat ketika kami di kantin, aku melihat Sunjoong bersama dengan dua sahabatnya tak lain Minrae dan Baekhyun. Kedua mataku melirik Luhan yang terdiam dengan tatapan dingin ke arah ketiga gadis itu, sedangkan Minseok tersenyum simpul mengarah pada mereka.

"aku tau sepupuku sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap sepupuku. Tapi aku ingin kalian semua saling mengenal. jja.." ujar ku merangkul kedua namja ini.

Author POV

Ketiga gadis ini berhenti dari perbincangan dan tawa mereka, Ya itu terhenti karena mereka sudah berhadapan dengan ketiga lelaki yang datang. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada masing-masing namja tersebut. Sunjoong bertemu mata dengan Minseok yang tersenyum manis, lalu tatapan Baekhyun tepat pada pupil mata lebar milik Chanyeol yang tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Minrae mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dingin.

"ada angin apa kau kesini Chanie? Sangat tidak biasa." tanya Minrae mengarah pada Chanyeol.

"ahhh...apakah Miss Luhan ini ingin membuat perang dingin lagi?" timpal Sunjoong.

"tenanglah anak ini sudah jinak!" canda Minseok tertawa kecil.

"Yak! aissh...Minseok!" timpal Luhan.

"bisakah kami bergabung?" pinta Chanyeol.

"M-MWO? dengan Miss Luhan ini?" kejut Sunjoong dengan 3 oktafnya.

"aigooo...Joongie-ya! bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" timpal Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"tentu saja! sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk bergabung bersama."

Kini mata mereka tertuju pada ucapan Minrae yang begitu ringan jika bicara. Ingin sekali Sunjoong dan Baekhyun membantahnya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Sunjoong tidak enak dengan Minseok jika menolak. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah cukup akrab.

"Luhan-ah! sebaiknya kau dan Minrae baikan. Kau adalah kapten basket, tidak mungkin menghiraukan salah satu member." ujar Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengannya." balas Luhan.

"ten-tu saja-"

"karena kami bersahabat sejak kecil." sambung Minrae memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Bukankah kemarin sudah ku katakan? Aku tidak membencimu. Dan kau tidak sepenuhnya salah." lanjutnya tersenyum pasti.

"aiisshh...dengan seenaknya kau bicara seperti itu?" gerutu Sunjoong.

"inilah Minrae kecilku!" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum cukup lebar menepuk lembut puncak kepala Minrae yang tersenyum lebar.

Saat makanan tiba, mereka pun hanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Namun sesekali mereka saling melirik satu sama lain pada orang yang duduk di sebrang mereka. posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan antara yeoja dan namja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Minrae dan Luhan, lalu Sunjoong dan Minseok.

TBC


	5. Are You a Good Girl? part B

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK(Chap 3)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 3B

Do You Know?

ChanBaek

"ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol memperhatikanku seperti ini. sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? bahkan wajahnya tidak bisa mengekpresikan. Namja ini benar-benar kaku secara langsung maupun tidak. Bahkan saat kami chatting, dia begitu formal. Bisakah dia tersenyum untukku? Namja ini hanya akan tersenyum jika sudah berhubungan dengan Minrae. Dan untuk kedua kali dia tersenyum untuk Minrae di hadapanku. Haruskah aku cemburu?" batin Baekhyun.

"aku tau tatapanku ini terlalu frontal, bahkan dia pun sudah membalas tatapanku ini. dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis itu yang tentu saja untukku. Eoh? Kenapa senyumnya hilang begitu saja? dan mengalihkan pandangannya." batin Chanyeol.

MinJoong

"lihatlah wajahnya begitu cute. Dan bagaimana bisa aku kalah dengan wajah imutnya itu? jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku pasti selalu mengangkat wajahku dan menunjukkan pada semua orang dengan wajahku ini. tapi ada dengannya? dia selalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahny itu. ahh...namja ini membuatku gemas dengan tingkah malunya." batin Sunjoong.

"apakah ada noda di wajahku? Atau sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahku? Aku merasa Sunjoong terus memperhatikanku dengan serius. Eoh? Apa mungkin tatapan itu untuk Luhan? entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku ini sekarang di hadapannya." batin Minseok.

HanRae

"bagaimana bisa dia menerimaku bergabung dengannya begitu saja? dan memaafkanku begitu saja? apakah dia tulus mengatakan itu semua? tapi jika di lihat dari matanya tadi, tidak terlihat bohong. Dan benarkah dia sahabat kecil Chanyeol? bahkan aku jarang melihat Chanyeol bersikap manis dengan orang lain seperti yang dia lakukan pada Minrae, bahkan dengan Sunjoong pun dia tidak pernah berkata manis." batin Luhan.

"aku tidak tau tatapan dingin itu padaku dengan arti apa, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan tatapannya ini. karena sepertinya ini sudah menjadi ciri dari dirinya. aku pun tidak peduli dengan semua pikirannya padaku entah itu buruk atau baik. aku benar-benar tidak bisa benci pada orang lain." batin Minrae.

"lihatlah, yeoja itu selalu melototiku dari tadi!" bisik Luhan pada Minseok.

"haruskah aku pergi dari sini?" lanjutnya.

Sementara Minseok hanya terkikik kecil dengan bisikan Luhan yang sudah pasti mengarah pada Sunjoong.

"yak! siapa yang menatapmu? Ciihh.." timpal Sunjoong menatap tajam Luhan.

"apakah harus kita tinggalkan dua orang ini disini?" usul Baekhyun.

"gurae! Kkaja.." ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi dari mereka.

"yak! tiang listrik..." pekik Sunjoong namun di hiraukan.

Chanbaek POV

Entah keberanian dari mana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari kedua sahabatnya. Jam kuliah sudah berakhir, Chanyeol pun berniat untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan motornya. Baekhyun pun tidak bisa menolak.

"kau bisa berpegang pada pinggangku jika kau takut kecepatan." ujar Chanyeol tetap fokus mengendarai.

Walau ragu, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di taman untuk membeli es krim pada sebuah mobil penjual es krim tersebut. Mereka pun memakan es krim banana milk milik Chanyeol, dan Strawberry milk milik Baekhyun yang masih duduk di motor.

"ku pikir kau langsung membawaku pulang." celoteh Baekhyun.

"mmm...temani aku hari ini!" balas Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"eoh? Kau mau kemana?"

"ke...mmm...beli makanan kucing! Ya...makanan kucing milik Sunjoong."

"hanya itu?"

"mmmm...sepertinya ke supermarket. Persediaan masak untuk eomma."

"aahhh...gurae! sepertinya aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu."

Selesai menghabiskan es krim, mereka segera menuju supermarket. Chanyeol mendorong troly dengan beberapa belanjaan Baekhyun yang sudah mengisinya.

"bukankah kau ingin beli sesuatu? kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang kau beli?"

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan masih setia mendorong troly untuknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk berpikir lagi.

"bisakah kita ke tempat makanan hewan peliharaan?" pinta Chanyeol.

"tentu! Jja..." seru Baekhyun ikut mendorong troly.

Byun Baekhyun POV

Cukup melelahkan pulang kali ini tapi juga menyenangkan. Tidak begitu merugikan bermain dengan namja itu. Dan aku akhirnya mendapatkan senyumannya yang begitu lebar dan terlihat sangat ceria. Ya jika melihatnya hanya dari sisi luarnya, anak itu sangatlah kaku tak bisa mengekpresikan wajahnya. Tapi jauh dari dalam dirinya, dia itu sangat konyol dan terkadang menggemaskan jika melihat tingkah konyol yang tanpa di sengaja itu.

DREETTT...

Smartphone ku bergetar dan menampilkan nama Chanyeol di layar.

"gomawo sudah menemaniku hari ini!"

"dan gomawo untuk gantungan puppy ini! nan johahae.."

Ya, Chanyeol membelikanku gantungan puppy ini ketika kami berada di pernak pernik tadi.

"gurae! Jalja puppy..!"

"jalja Yodah!"

"telingamu seperti gajah! Itu julukan untukmu dariku."

"terserah kau saja! terdengar seperti panggilan sayang."

Belum sempat aku protes, dia sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Dasar tidak sopan. Namun ku akui ucapannya tadi membuat wajahku panas menahan malu.

TBC


	6. Tea For Two

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (CHAP 4)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

LENGHT :SQEUL

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HUMOR (maybe), GS

CHAP 4

Tea For Two

Author POV

Selama perjalanan menuju kampus, Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia hingga senyum idotnya itu masih melekat di bibirnya. Tentu saja Sunjoong menatapnya bingung.

"kau tidak ingin membuat sebuah berita tentang kecelakan dipagi hari bukan?"

"oh sadarlah Channie! Kau sedang mengemudi!"

Timpal Sunjoong membuat senyuman Chanyeol memudar.

"apa yang kau pikirkan? kenapa kau terlihat idiot sekarang? kau kemanakan wajah serius mu itu?" lanjut Sunjoong.

"..."

Chanyeol tak membalas ocehan sepupunya itu. Namun saat mereka terjebak pada rambu lalu lintas, Pria tinggi itu mulai angkat bicara.

"kau dan Baekhyun sudah cukup lama berteman, lalu apa penilainmu untuk dia?" tanyanya.

"awalnya dia begitu pemalu, manis, dan menggemaskan! Ku pikir dia tidak suka banyak omong, ternyata dia hampir menyerupaiku. Ya..walau dia lebih ramah dariku. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang menyatu denganku dan Minrae, kami bisa berteman baik hingga sekarang."

"kau tau? dia pun bisa bernyanyi dengan baik! oh..aku masih ingat dengan suara merdunya itu. kami pernah bernyanyi bersama! gadis itu begitu sempurna." puji Sunjoong.

"setuju!" gumam Chanyeol sangat rendah hingga tak terdengar.

"oh ya, kapan kau memberikan rekaman kita saat bernyanyi pada gadis itu? dia bilang kalau kau menunjukkan sebuah rekaman."

"aahhh..dan kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"OMO...KAU MENYUKAINYA?" lanjut Sunjoong membulatkan matanya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, kini rambu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau tanda berjalan untuk kendaraan. Walau belum mendapat jawaban dari pria itu, Sunjoong sudah tau jawabannya dari senyum menjijikan itu.

"yak! bagaimana bisa kau selalu tertarik pada teman-temanku? Kau ingin mengambil semua temanku dan melihatku sendiri hah?"

"sudah cukup kau mengambil Minrae dariku! Sekarang kau ingin Baekhyun? yang benar saja...!"

Sepanjang jalan gadis ini menggerutu.

"yak! siapa yang mengambil Minrae darimu? aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sebelum kau datang pada kami-" kini Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara.

"dan- dan dulu mungkin hanya cinta monyet! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubungan kami, jadi jangan asal bicara."

"dan 3 tahun itu hubungan kami datar! Bahkan kami tidak pernah bersentuhan lebih."

Flashback#

"Rae-ya! eummm...aku menyukaimu!"

"aku pun menyukaimu Channie! Bukankah kita selalu mengatakan ini?"

"bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bukankah jika orang dewasa berkata saling menyukai mereka akan menjalin hubungan?"

"apakah kita terlihat masih kekanakan? Bukankah kita sudah sekolah menengah pertama?"

"kau benar Rae! Kalau begitu mari berkencan dengan bermain basket!"

Kedua sejoli ini resmi menjalin hubungan walau mereka tidak begitu paham dengan arti mencintai seseorang yang sesungguhnya. Saat mereka berkencan, mereka akan bermain basket bersama dan bernyanyi bersama.

Ketika hubugan mereka memasuki 3 tahun, mereka merasa ganjil dengan hati mereka. Dan semakin bertambah cukup dewasa, mereka saling mengerti tentang perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Channie!" canggung Minrae.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? sebenarnya aku pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya sebelum kau yang memulainya."

"eummm...aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana? Tapi-aahh...ok! Channie, aku rasa kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. maksudku, kita memiliki rasa kagum satu sama lain. Menyukai satu sama lain layaknya seperti saudara."

"kita benar-benar dekat hingga tidak tau tentang perasaan sesungguhnya. Dan saat itu kita benar-benar masih sangat kekanakan untuk mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya." sambung Chanyeol.

"kau benar! lalu bisakah kita euummm...sudahi hubungan datar ini?" usul Minrae ragu.

"jika kau yang mengatakannya aku tidak begitu terbebani! Aku tidak ingin mengambil keputusan terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya takut menyesal diakhir." balas Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"ahhh...tenanglah! kita masih bisa dekat seperti biasa. Kau tetap Channie ku!" seru Minrae tersenyum lebar merangkul bahu Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum lebar.

Flashback End#

Park Chanyeol POV

Saat jam kuliah selesai aku mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk menemuiku di kantin seorang diri. Sepertinya akan lebih tenang jika tidak ada sepupu cerewet ku itu.

Kini aku sibuk mengaduk strawberry tea yang tersisa setengah gelas dengan cukup bosan. Ya, aku menunggu Baekhyun di kantin ini. Hari ini kantin cukup ramai, namun aku masih bisa mendapati tempat paling ujung.

"ku pikir kau membohongiku! Kenapa kau duduk begitu jauh?" tanya Baekhyun yang datang.

"karena hanya tempat ini yang tersisa. Duduklah!"

"kau hanya memesan minuman?" tanyanya.

"aku malas mengantri! jadi aku hanya memesan minuman ini yang tidak begitu ramai."

"hanya segelas teh?"

"kau ingin mencobanya? Ini rasa strawberry!"

"jinjja?" dengan segera ia meminumnya tanpa tersisa.

"sepertinya kau menyukai strawberry.." ucap ku.

"sangat! Dan aku belum pernah meminum teh dengan rasa ini. aahhh...ternyata begitu enak!"

Entah kenapa saat melihatnya yang ceria membuatku nyaman dan ikut terbawa suasana bahagianya.

"lalu kita ingin makan apa?" tanyanya.

"terserah kau saja Baekhyunie!" ujar ku.

"gurae! Jjakaman..aku yang akan pesan." balasnya segera beranjak.

Hampir setengah jam gadis itu mengantri namun kini sudah terdapat satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas teh. Aku hanya mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Ku pikir dia akan memesan makanan untuk ku juga!

"semuanya sudah tak tersisa dan hanya ini yang bisa aku dapati. Kita makan bersama arra!"

Sepertinya tidak masalah untukku jika harus makan bersamanya dalam satu piring dan satu gelas. Kami melahap makanan ini dengan nikmat. Sesekali aku mengunyah sambil memandangnya. Senyumku terangkat ketika melihatnya makan dengan tidak rapih.

"kau menyisakan makanannya di sisi bibirmu!" ucapku segera mengambil dua butir nasi dari sudut bibirnya lalu memakannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia tersendak dan segera meminum teh tersebut. Sangat lucu.

Author POV

Sunjoong curiga dengan Baekhyun yang pergi ke kantin seorang diri. Dia yakin kalau Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol disana. Gadis berambut bob ini pun mengajak Minrae yang sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

Ketika tiba di kantin, kedua mata Sunjoong mulai sibuk mencari targetnya bahkan hingga mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Tepat pada arah jarum jam 12, ia menenukan sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ujung sana.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Minrae bingung.

"Sungjoong-sshi! Minrae-sshi!"

Belum sempat Sunjoong menjawab, kini di hadapannya sudah berdiri Minseok yang tersenyum dengan imutnya dan Luhan yang tersenyum simpul. Ingin sekali Sunjoong menggerutu, tapi karena Minseok yang memanggil itu tidak masalah.

"aahh..annyeong Minseok-sshi!" balas Sunjoong tersenyum sangat sangat sangat manis.

"annyeong pak ketua!" sambung Minrae mengarah pada Luhan.

"kau ingin kekantin? Sebaiknya cari tempat di luar saja! jja.." ucap Luhan berputar posisi di belakang Minrae, lalu mendorong punggung gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yak! lalu bagaimana denganku?" timpal Sunjoong.

"ckckck...namja itu.." gerutu Sunjoong.

"kkaja!" seru Minseok masih dengan senyum imutnya.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah kedai bubble tea. Namun saat tiba disana, mereka kurang beruntung karena hanya tersisa dua cup bubble tea. Taro dan Cokelat. Dengan terpaksa Luhan tetap memesannya. Rasa Taro dipegang Minrae, sedangkan Cokelat berada di tangan Sunjoong.

Melihat Minrae yang meminum bubble tea itu dengan nikmat, dengan cepat Luhan segera merambatnya dari tangan Minrae lalu langsung meminumnya. Sunjoong menatap jijik pada tingkah Luhan saat ini.

"ckckck...kau sengaja memesan ini agar bisa minum berdua dengannya?" timpal Sunjoong.

"lalu bagaimana jika aku juga ingin minta minuman itu darimu?" tanya Minseok.

"mwo? je-jelas kau beda! Bahkan kau meminta izin sekarang. tidak seperti dirinya yang MESUM!" balas Sunjoong.

"bagaimana jika aku mesum seperti dirinya?" lanjut Minseok menggodanya membuat Sunjoong menunduk karena menyembunyikan wajah merah itu.

TBC

Jangan lupa add akun Kpop fanfic di Line Messenger

id: knq4411u


	7. To Your Heart

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 5)

AUTHOR : BEE & BELL

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 5

To Your Heart

Byun Baekhyun POV

Hari libur ini aku memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Chanyeol. Aku pernah kesana saat Sunjoong membawaku main disana. Sepertinya siang ini Sunjoong tida di rumah. Bagaimana aku tidak tau? anak itu selalu posting foto dimana pun dia berada.

Dengan pakaian casual, aku menuju rumah si Park Yodah itu. Namun tepat saat aku berada tak jauh dari rumahnya, aku mendapati namja itu di halaman depan bersama dengan yeoja berambut hitam sebahu sedang asik berbicara juga bercanda. Ya, gadis itu Minrae. Terlihat sangat dekat.

Langkahku melambat masih dengan pemandangan di hadapanku ini. Chanyeol memang sudah bisa tersenyum untukku. Namun jika tertawa lepas seperti mendapat kebahagiaan sendiri itu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang amat sangat itu. Aku ragu untuk mendekati mereka, aku takut merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

"Baekie-ya!" seru Minrae saat berhasil menemukan keberadaanku.

"come here!" sambung Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"ckckck...sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa inggris?" timpal Minrae menatap jijik pada Chanyeol.

"annyeong!" sapa ku saat berhasil di hadapan mereka.

"kau kesini untuk siapa?" tanya Minrae.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? rumah kalian berdekatan, jadi aku bisa bermain dengan kalian semua." jelas ku mencoba tidak terlihat gugup.

"duduklah! Sunjoong sedang pergi." ucap Chanyeol menarik lenganku hingga ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan lama perginya. Hanya ke supermarket." sambung Minrae.

"tanpa kalian beritahu, aku pun tau itu! anak itu pasti mudah diserang penculikan berencana jika terus posting foto dimana pun dia berada." celoteh ku.

"aiisshh...pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu? tapi kau ada benarnya juga!" balas Chanyeol.

"matahari sudah menyengat kulit, bisakah kita masuk kedalam?" usul Minrae.

"gurae! Ppali.." seru Chanyeol.

Han Sunjoong POV

Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas untuk keluar rumah saat liburan hanya untuk ke supermarket. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku tidak membeli persiapan bahan makan itu artinya tidak ada makanan. Chanyeol pun tak bisa diandalkan jika berbelanja, anak itu pasti akan membeli bahan makanan yang tidak penting.

"keranjangmu hampir meluap!" ucap seseorang dari balik tubuhku.

"eoh? Minseok?" kejut ku saat menoleh mendapati Minseok namja imut ini.

"kau berbelanja seorang diri?" tanyanya.

"jangan tanyakan Chanyeol! anak itu akan menghamburkan uang jika dibiarkan berbelanja."

"mungkin dia terlalu banyak uang!" candanya.

"saat minggu kemarin anak itu membelikan makanan kucingku! Aku tidak memintanya, bahkan makanan kucingku masih banyak. Tapi itu aku ampuni, karena ini makanan kucingku."

"lalu kau kesini sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan bersama namja sinis itu?" tanyaku.

"ku pikir kalian bersifat sama!"

"tenang saja! aku pergi seorang diri." lanjutnya.

Kami pun jalan saling berdampingan dengan troly masing-masing.

"kau tau? sepertinya Luhan dan Minrae sudah tidak ada masalah lagi! mereka terlihat akrab saat bermain basket. Bagaimana jika Luhan-menyukainya?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut.

"MWO?" kejut ku namun belum sempat aku mengeluarkan 8 oktafku, Minseok langsung mendekap mulutku dengan telapak tangannya.

"jangan menarik perhatian orang lain!" ujar Minseok.

"jika hal itu terjadi aku akan..."

"eummm...entahlah! jika aku melarang hubungan mereka, aku terlalu egois. Tapi aku tidak rela jika namja itu mendapatkan Minrae yang tak mempunyai perasaan lain selain 'baik'. aku tidak pernah melihatnya sangat marah!"

"tapi belum tentu Minrae menyukai Luhan! aahh...ku harap tidak.." celoteh ku.

"orang buruk tidak selalu dipasangkan orang buruk, dan orang baik tidak selalu dipasangkan dengan orang baik. dengan mempunyai karakter yang berbeda, mereka mungkin bisa saling melengkapi." jelasnya begitu bijak.

'begitu mengagumkan!'

Author POV

Masih di rumah Chanyeol, kini ketiga pemuda ini berada di ruang tengah dengan tv yang dinyalakan. Rumah ini akan selalu sepi pada hari tertentu.

"kau mendapat tamu, tidakkah kau menyuguhkan tamumu dengan makanan atau minuman?" timpal Minrae pada Chanyeol.

"aku jarang mendapat tamu! Itu pun selalu kau yang datang, dan kau pun selalu mengambilnya sendiri." balas Chanyeol.

"kau tidak punya makanan sama sekali?" tanya Minrae beranjak lalu menuju dapur.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minrae di dapur. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan tawanya pada Minrae. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sedikit cemburu pada Minrae.

"ada beberapa bahan makanan disini!" seru Minrae dari dapur mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari es.

Sekarang Minrae sibuk di dapur, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih setia memperhatikan gadis tomboy itu. Baekhyun pun tak menyangka gadis seperti Minrae tertarik pada dapur, bahkan penampilan tomboynya sama sekali tidak ada dalam dirinya.

"apakah dia suka masak disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kami bertiga sering masak bersama jika rumah sepi. Kau heran dengannya bukan? Entahlah kenapa anak itu terlalu tomboy jika di lihat dari sisi luarnya. Namun ketika kau mengenalnya dengan dekat, anak itu bahkan tidak mempunyai sisi tomboy dalam dirinya. menurutku, Minrae dan Sunjoong adalah gadis yang tertukar!" celoteh Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"maksudmu Sunjoong yang berpenampilan feminim dan imut itu, tapi sebenarnya mempunyai sisi tomboy. Sedangkan Minrae sebaliknya!" pikir Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

"anak pintar!" balas Chanyeol tersenyum manis mengacak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"sepertinya gadis tomboy itu membutuhkan bantuan!" lanjutnya menghampiri Miinrae.

Baekhyun pun ikut bergabung di dapur. Ia tau dirinya tak begitu ahli masak, setidaknya dia bisa membantu memotong bawang atau bahan-bahan yang perlu dipotong. Jika dilihat, Chanyeol seperti seorang master chef yang memberi arahan pada bawahannya. Namja itu mencontohkan beberapa potongan wortel, kentang, lobak, dan lainya pada Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun, kini ia beralih pada Minrae yang sibuk mengaduk kuah supnya.

"sepertinya kurang garam!" pikir Chanyeol mencicipi sedikit kuah tersebut.

"jinjja?" tanya Minrae tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan sendoknya pada Minrae untuk mencicipi kuah tersebut.

"kau benar! gurae, tambahkan sedikit." ujar Minrae.

Selesai memberi sedikit garam, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk memasukan semua potongan tersebut pada panci tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sunjoong pulang dan melihat pemandangan dapur yang menurutnya sangat ganjil.

"omo...! seperti keluarga bahagia!" sindir Sunjoong menghampiri mereka semua yang menoleh.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja! aku membawa bahan makanan ini. tapi sepertinya kalian sudah masak terlebih dahulu." cibir Sunjoong.

"aahh...bukan hanya ini yang aku bawa!" lanjutnya.

"apa lagi yang kau bawa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ada di ruang tengah. Lihat saja!" balas Sunjoong.

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ketiga gadis ini lalu segera menuju ruang tengah. Tepat di ruang tengah, ia mendapati satu namja cantik dan satu namja imut. Luhan dan Minseok.

"bagaimana bisa Sunjoong membawa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tidak sengaja bertemunya di supermarket!" jawab Minseok.

"dan aku memang berniat untuk kesini, kami bertemu di halaman rumahmu!" jelas Luhan.

"ayo pindah ke meja makan! Kita makan siang bersama." seru Chanyeol menuju meja makan.

"eoh? Ternyata kalian!" gumam Baekhyun saat mendapati Luhan dan Minseok.

"sepertinya sup saja tidak cukup!" pikir Minrae.

"jangan khawatir, aku membawa makanan!" balas Luhan.

Mereka semua duduk dihadapan meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa makanan. Seperti biasa, mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"kau tidak memberi racun pada makanan ini bukan?" tanya Sunjoong pada Luhan.

"lihatlah! Minrae masih hidup!" timpal Luhan menunjuk Minrae yang sudah makan lebih dulu.

"kau tidak makan mentimunnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"aku tidak memakan mentimun!" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

Chanyeol pun mengambil beberapa mentimun dari piring Baekhyun. Sikap perhatian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Sunjoong yang melihat sikap Chanyeol tersebut, sesekali ia melirik Minrae yang juga melihat ini namun kembali makan.

TBC


	8. Truth or Dare

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 6)

AUTHOR : BEE

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 6

Truth Or Dare

Author POV

Masih di rumah Chanyeol, mereka hanya terdiam di ruang tv.

"apa kita akan terus berdiam seperti ini?" tanya Minseok.

"eummm…bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare?" usul Luhan.

"sepertinya boleh juga! Sudah lama tidak bermain ini." sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengambil botol kosong di dapur. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, mereka pun segera mulai dengan permainannya dengan duduk membuat lingkaran. Namja tinggi itu memutar botol tersebut. Pandangan merekaa fokus pada botol yang berputar tersebut hingga saat botol itu berhenti, mereka langsung mengarah pada orang yang dituju. Chanyeol.

"Luhan! Truth or dare?" tanyanya mengarah pada Luhan yang tertegun.

"seorang pria sejati harus berani menerima tantangan, dare!" jawab Luhan.

"gurae! Naiklah ke sofa dan lakukan sexy dance ala Hyuna!" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"MWO?" kejut namja bermata rusa itu.

"seorang pria sejati harus berani menerima tantangan!" sindir Minrae menahan tawanya.

"awas kau tiang listrik!" ancam Luhan.

Namja cantik itu menaiki sofa dengan cukup ragu. Ia berdiri menghadap mereka semua yang sudah menahan tawa. Minseok pun segera memutar lagu milik Hyuna. Luhan menatap tajam pada namja imut itu, ia tahu kini mereka ingin mempermalukannya.

"let's dance!" seru Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Mau tak mau, Luhan pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lentur dan arrrgghh sexy. Namun bukan terlihat sexy boy melainkan sexy girl. Chanyeol dan Minseok pun bersorak-sorak setiap gerakan Luhan. Sedangkan ketiga gadis itu tertawa puas.

"puas kalian!" timpal Luhan selesai melakukan aktifitasnya.

"sexy girl! Jeongmal.." balas Minrae dengan tawanya.

"ne! sampai perutku mual melihat wajah menjijikan itu." sambung Sunjoong.

"kau mengalahkan kami sebagai wanita!" goda Baekhyun.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan kembali. Kali ini Luhan yang memutar botol tersebut hingga terhenti mengarah Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu mengarah pada namja tinggi dihadapannya yang membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Park Yoda! Truth or dare?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"eummm...truth!"

"ok, Baekhyun-ah! tanyakan sesuatu yang mematikan padanya.." usul Luhan.

"apa kau mempunyai masa lalu? Maksudku eumm...seorang gadis masa lalumu!" tanya gadis mungil itu menatap serius pada manik namja bermata besar itu.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dan terdiam sejenak. Dia mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. Selain namja bertelinga lebar itu, ada satu orang lagi yang cukup terkejut dengan ini. Ya, Minrae! Gadis ini berharap agar Chanyeol tidak meliriknya dan menjawab dengan tidak begitu detail.

"ada! setiap orang pasti mempunyai masa lalunya."

"ani! Aku tidak termasuk.." sambung Minseok.

"aku juga!" sambung Luhan.

"ok, jangan perpanjang ini! lanjut.." gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendapati jawaban tersebut. Sedangkan Minrae hanya bisa membuang nafas lega. Sunjoong pun ikut terbawa suasana, gadis itu ikut berdebar saat pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. ahh..dia tak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau sepupunya itu menjawab dengan sedetail mungkin.

"Minseok!"

"euummm...gurae, Minrae-ya! truth or dare?"

"dare!" jawab Minrae dengan mantap. Ia takut jika sebuah pertanyaan yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"makanan yang menyenangkan Minseok! Buat dia semalu mungkin.." usul Sunjoong.

"perlakukan adil!" sambung Luhan.

"lakukan aegyo di depan Luhan!" perintah Minseok menahan tawa gelinya.

"m-mwo? apaka tidak ada perintah yang lain?" protes gadis tomboy itu.

"salahmu sendiri yang memilih dare!" goda Minseok.

Dengan ragu Minrae menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Minrae yang salang tingkah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Minrae menunjukkan wajahnya kembali, kali ini dengan tatapan aegyo-nya pada Luhan.

"annyeong Luhanie~!" dilanjut dengan sebuah wink dari gadis itu.

Selesai melakukan itu semua, Minrae kembali menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Sunjoong dan Baekhyun berpura-pura mual dihadapan mereka semua. Minseok tertawa puas dengan kejahilannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam menahan senyum manisnya.

"Minrae!" sekarang giliran Minrae.

"Minseok-ah! truth or dare?" Minrae menyeringai menatap Minseok yang sudah tau kalau gadis ini pasti akan balas dendam.

"eummm..dare!"

"aahh...gomawo kau sudah memilih yang terbaik!" seru Minrae.

"cium Sunjoong dengan caramu sendiri! Ingat, CIUM bukan mengecup."

"MWO-ya? yak kenapa aku?" protes Sunjoong.

"kau pun tadi menggodaku! Jangan banyak protes..ppali..!"

Entah keberanian darimana, kini Minseok langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sunjoong. Gadis yang dicium membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lebar. Namja imut itu melumat lembut bibir tipis dan merah itu. Sepertinya Sunjoong sudah terhipnotis dengan lumatan ini, tanpa ia sadari gadis ini pun membalas lumatan tersebut.

'kalian masuk dalam perangkapku! Sekarang sudah jelas..kalian saling menyukai' batin Minrae.

"ok, sepertinya cukup! Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian kelewat batas." goda Chanyeol.

Minseok dan Sunjoong pun langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dengan wajah memerah dan saling menundukkan kepala tanpa menatap para temannya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Joongie! truth or dare?"

"truth..! aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"sayangnya kau memilih apa yang ku harapkan!"

"sekarang jawab dengan jujur karena kau sudah memilih truth! Kau menyukai namja yang tadi menciummu? Kau terlihat tidak begitu masalah dengan ciuman tadi."

Sunjoong benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan sepupunya tersebut. Bisakah dia mencekik namja itu sekarang?

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku saja? bukankah aku yang menciumnya?" tanya Minseok.

"omo...! kenapa kau meminta hal ini? kau menyukai Sunjoong?" kejut Baekhyun.

"sepertinya sedang dalam proses!" jawab Minseok malu-malu.

"sudah ku duga! Kalian sedang dalam masa proses! Semoga prosesnya berhasil." goda Minrae.

"aiisshh...sebaiknya lanjut!" timpal Sunjoong dengan pipi masih merona.

Kali ini adalah putaran terakhir. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Ya, mereka terlalu asik bermain.

"Luhan!"

"Chanyeol-ah! truth or dare? Bersiaplah.." Luhan tersenyum menang menatap tajam.

"karena tadi truth, sekarang dare tidak masalah!"

"bagus! Sekarang peluk Baekhyun dalam 30 detik. Di sofa! Kau harus memangkunya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan mata sipitnya itu dengan sempurna. Chanyeol pun segera melakukan perintah Luhan.

Kini Chanyeol duduk di sofa, ia menarik Baekhyun yang berdiri gugup hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Lengan panjang itu melingkar erat pada punggung gadis mungil itu. Ia memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan dengan memendamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan pemilik bahu itu perlahan membalas pelukan tersebut dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Ia membelai lembut rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya tanpa teman-temannya ketahui.

'oh..Channie~! jangan perlihatkan ini terlalu intens.' batin Sunjoong.

"saranghae~" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mendengar dengan samar-samar.

"mwo?" balas Baekhyun ikut berbisik.

Tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Semuanya masih terfokus pada pemandangn hangat di depan. Sesekali Sunjoong melirik Minrae masih memandang dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Beberapa detik terpejam, kini Chanyeol mencoba membuka matanya. Tetap saat ia membuka matanya, tatapan Minrae berhasil ia dapat. Namja tinggi ini menatap Minrae beberapa detik sebelum Luhan mengakhiri perintahnya.

"ku pikir 30 detik tidak cukup untuk kalian!" goda Luhan.

"kau dan Minrae benar-benar memerintah dengan seenaknya!" timpal Sunjoong.

"sepertinya kita sudahi permainan ini!" ujar Minseok.

"ne! kita harus pulang." sambung Baekhyun.

Mereka pun pulang termasuk Minrae walau rumahnya hanya satu langkah.

'sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan Minrae..' batin Chanyeol menatap punggung Minrae yang menjauh.

TBC


	9. Feeling

TITLE : I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK (Chap 7)

AUTHOR : BEE

MAINCAST : CHANBAEK

SUPPORT CAST : KIM MINSEOK

LUHAN

HAN SUNJOONG

KWON MINRAE

GENRE : GS, ROMANCE, HURT, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR (Maybe)

CHAP 7

Feeling

Author POV

Saat pagi hari ini Chanyeol bertemu dengan Minrae di koridor, ia melangkah untuk menghampiri sosok gadis tomboy itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Luhan yang menarik Minrae kesuatu tempat entah kemana.

'mungkin nanti saja aku bicara dengannya!'

"Park Dobi!" seru seorang gadis menepuk bahu namja tinggi itu.

"ahh..Baekkie~" balas Chanyeol menoleh.

"apa yang kau lakukan berdiam diri disini?"

"ani! Euumm..dimana Joongie? Kau sendiri?"

"entahlah! Kedua sahabatku pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"mau ikut bersamaku ke ruang studio musik?" tanya namja bermata besar itu.

"gurae! Jja.." balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Tiba di ruang studio musik, Chanyeol langsung meraih gitar. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di hadapan piano. Jari lentik gadis itu mulai memainkan sebuah melodi indah lalu disambut dengan petikkan gitar yang dimainkan Chanyeol.

Bosan dengan gitar, kini Chanyeol duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun di hadapan piano lalu memainkannya. Gadis bermata sipit itu memandangannya teduh menikmati setiap detingan melodi.

"Chanyeollie!" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Yang ditatap pun menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu membalas tatapan tersebut.

"euumm…yang kemarin itu, k-kau sungguh mengatakannya?"

"jika aku sungguh mengatakannya bagaimana?"

"m-mwo?" kejut Baekhyun yang kini dengan wajah memerah.

"jadi bagaimana apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

"aahh…euumm…n-ne!" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"gomawo Baekkie~" balas Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut gadis itu.

" jangan beritahu tentang hubungan kita pada siapa pun! Biarkan aku saja yang mengatakannya."

Byun Baekhyun POV

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku begitu mudah untuk mengatakan 'ya' pada Chanyeol tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri kalau aku pun menyukainya bahkan saat kami pertama bertemu. Dan aku pun tidak bisa bersikap jual mahal di hadapannya. Ini sungguh hari yang bahagia untuk ku.

'apa yang membuat namja itu menyukaiku?'

'bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat kalau dia menyukaiku.'

'dia akan bersikap manis padaku jika hanya kami berdua'

"aiisshh…ada apa ini? Kedua sahabatku dengan wajah memerah secara bersamaan?" timpal Minrae menyadarkan lamunanku.

"sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sunjoong.

"dari mana kau?" sambung ku.

"omona…bahkan kehadiranku tidak kalian sadari?"

"apa yang kalian pikirkan eoh?"

"Joongie-ya! Bukankah kau tadi bersama Minseok? Aahh…ne arraseo!" seru Minrae tersenyum.

"jangan berpikir hal yang aneh!" timpal Sunjoong.

"lalu kau Baekkie?" kini Minrae beralih padaku.

'jangan beritahu tentang hubungan kita pada siapa pun! Biarkan aku saja yang mengatakannya.'

"aku hanya…berkhayal bernyanyi di atas panggung!"

"itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!" seru ku tersenyum sangat lebar.

"lalu kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Luhan meminta team basket kumpul saja! Tapi tadi Chanyeol tidak ada. Kemana anak itu?" celotehnya berpikir.

"mungkin ke studio musik!" tebak Sunjoong.

DEG…

'bagaimana bisa Joongie menebak dengan benar! Ku harap dia pun tidak tau tentang kami.'

"kalian sudah makan? Mau ke kantin?" usul ku.

"ok! Let's go…" seru Sunjoong.

Author POV

Saat Baekhyun, Minrae, dan Sunjoong keluar dari kelas tepat di koridor mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Minseok yang sudah berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang.

"sedang apa kalian berdiri menghalangi jalan?" tanya Sunjoong.

"aiisshh…mau jadi kelompok bad boy?" sambung Minrae.

"ani! Ketiga Romeo ini ingin menjemput Juliet-nya." ucap Chanyeol sekilas melirik Baekhyun.

Kini Sunjoong dan Minrae berpura-pura mual mendengar ucapan tersebut. Beda hal lagi dengan Baekhyun yang tertunduk malu. Ya dia menyadari kalau Chanyeol meliriknya walau sekilas.

"jangan mencoba mengeluarkan isi perut kami dengan ucapan menjijikanmu itu Channie!" timpal Sunjoong.

"kami ingin mengajak kalian pergi! Kita pergi bersama.." jelas Minseok.

"lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mengajak! Dia memaksa…" sambung Chanyeol.

"aiisshh…apa salahnya pergi bersama?" timpal Luhan.

"mau kemana? Dan naik apa kita pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"taman hiburan terdekat!" jawab Chanyeol.

"kendaraan kami masing-masing! Menggunakan motor." sambung Minseok.

"lalu bagaimana cara pembagiannya?" tanya Minrae.

"mudah! Sunjoong dengan Minseok, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan kau dengan ku." Jelas Luhan seenaknya.

"YAK! Seenaknya kau membagi kami..!" timpal Sunjoong.

"jangan banyak bicara! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Ppali.." seru Minseok menarik Sunjoong.

Melihat Minseok dan Sunjoong sudah jauh beberapa langkah, Luhan pun menarik Minrae untuk menyusul. Ya, Minrae tidak menolak sikap Luhan yang seenaknya ini.

"maaf untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita seperti ini pada mereka!" ucap Chanyeol saat hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"gwaenchana! Aku pun masih malu untuk mengatakannya pada mereka."

"gurae! Mari kita berkencan…" seru Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya seperti seorang pangeran. Baekhyun pun menyambut tangan tersebut dengan tersipu malu.

Tiba di taman hiburan, mereka langsung mengelilingnya. Mulai dari melihat aksesoris.

"bukankah ini sangat lucu?" tanya Minrae saat memakai sebuah topi rajut berwarna abu-abu berkuping kucing.

"ani! Kau lebih cocok dengan ini…" timpal Chanyeol melepas topi tersebut lalu memakaikan topi bajak laut di kepala Minrae.

"ayo katakan cheersss!" lanjut Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya lalu selfie dengan Minrae yang wajah kesalnya.

"topi kucing ini lebih cocok untuk ku!" sambung Sunjoong memakai topi tersebut.

Mereka pun masing-masing memakai topi. Minseok dengan topi Doraemon karena Luhan, Luhan dengan topi Hello kitty karena Minrae, Baekhyun dengan topi pantai karena Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol dengan topi pilot karena Baekhyun.

"aku yang akan membayar ini! Jadi pakailah saat kita bersenang-senang disini." seru Chanyeol.

"ckcckck…kau beruntung dengan topi mu! Lihatlah aku? HELLO KITTY.." timpal Luhan.

Setelah Chanyeol membayar, mereka pun kembali berkeliling. Tak lupa mereka menaiki beberapa wahana, memakan es krim, dan terakhir melakukan game untuk mendapat boneka. Chanyeol, Minrae, dan Luhan yang menjadi peserta untuk game ini karena ini adalah basket.

"Rae-ya! Jika kau berhasil, berikan boneka padaku ne.." pinta Sunjoong dengan manis.

"ne…ne..!" balas Minrae dengan malas. Jika Sunjoong bermanis seperti ini pasti ada yang dia inginkan.

Tentu saja mereka bertiga berhasil mendapatkan boneka. Chanyeol mendapat boneka puppy ukuran besar, Luhan mendapat boneka beruang ukuran besar, dan Minrae mendapat boneka kucing ukuran sedang.

"maaf aku hanya bisa berikan boneka ini dengan ukuran tidak besar!"

"gwaenchana! Gomawo Rae-ya…" seru Sunjoong mengecup pipi Minrae.

"aku tidak tau kau suka boneka apa tidak, tapi simpanlah boneka ini!" ujar Luhan pada Minrae.

"joha! Gomawo.." balas Minrae.

"ok, boneka puppy ini memang jodohmu! Ambillah.." seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"gomawo…" Baekhyun memeluk boneka tersebut dengan senyum manisnya.

"apakah kalian berpacaran?" tanya Luhan.

DEG…

TBC~

* * *

fanfic tidak akan dilanjutkan di FFn, jika masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya tolong pergi ke situs wattpad dan cari akun Byun Raehyun.


End file.
